Rozen Maiden-El Retorno de la Rosa
by Botan-chan Guia Espiritual
Summary: Todo comienza un buen día de verano, Jun-kun, es el delegado de la clase, pese a su terrible pasado por las burlas de sus compañeros. Pero, hay algo más a parte de este entrañable personaje... lo que no sabe, es que en uno de esos días de verano, se reencontrará con quienes fueron sus muñecas, las Rozen Maiden, vuelve a sellar el pacto con Shinku... ¿Quieres saber mas?
1. Epilogo

¿Has oído hablar de la historia de las "muñecas vivientes"?

Si, si, como estas leyendo, mi querida hermana, ¿o tal vez médium? En cualquiera de los casos, estas muñecas son llamadas Rozen Maiden, originalmente son 7 las muñecas creadas por Rozen el "padre" de ellas.

Desde la batalla por ser Alice, Jun no ha vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, el silencio se ha vuelto a apoderar de la casa, aunque esta vez, es el quien decide buscar a Rozen por su propia cuenta para que Shinku y las demás regresen, aunque sepa que eso sería el comienzo de otro Alice Game en el que las Rozen Maiden deberán luchar entre ellas, quitándose la rosa mística unas a otras, pero, solo hay una norma, solo 1 será la ganadora, ser Alice y estar con su padre.

Tras muchos intentos, Rozen les devuelve las rosas místicas y ahora todas han despertado, lo que nos lleva a pensar…¿habrá otro Alice Game? Y de ser así ¿quién sería la vencedora? Esto es solo el comienzo…¡QUE COMIENCE EL JUEGO!


	2. cap 1- El reencuentro

Todo había cambiado para él, Jun, el enano que tanto temía regresar a la escuela por las burlas de sus compañeros, ahora es el delegado de la clase gracias a los consejos de Tomoe, pero no todo parecía ir bien, porque, desde que ocurrió aquello, no ha vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre.

Han pasado 3 años desde entonces, Jun estuvo muy pendiente de todo, y buscando información sobre donde encontrar a nuestro padre, hasta que dio con el. Creo que mejor será que lo cuente de otra forma...

Jun se encontraba en la habitación mirando con detenimiento los muñecos que una vez le ayudaron a salvar su vida gracias a Shinku, una de mis hermanas pequeñas, preguntándose que hacer para que volviéramos a estar todos juntos de nuevo como antes, por lo que decidió salir de casa sin escuchar a Nori quien le preguntaba a donde iba, lo más evidente ir en busca de nuestro padre, pero, al salir el enano esuchó un ruido de unos cristales en su habitación y de pronto 3 fuertes golpes y corriendo volvió a entrar. Cuando entró vió 3 maletas en el suelo y se acercó a la mía la cual abrí de golpe apoyando mis manos en el borde de esta y mirándole amenazante.

Suiseiseki: ¿¡Enano, te crees que puedes tener siempre la ventana cerrada desu!?.-Dije mientras le gritaba.

Jun: ¡Al menos yo no voy rompiendo ventanas muñeca maldita! Espera... ¡SUISEISEKI! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?.-Decía al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Suiseiseki: ¿¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS TÚ MUÑECA MALDITA DESU!?.-Dije alzando cada vez más la voz.

Fue entonces cuando una segunda maleta se abrió dejando ver a Souseiseki mi hermana gemela, quien se encontraba tomándome por los hombros.

Souseiseki: ¡Suiseiseki, calmate ya!.-Dijo alzando un poco la voz.

Suiseiseki: ¡No, no me calmo desu!.-Le dije entornando mis ojos y volvia mi cabeza a ella para mirarla. De pronto, la tercera maleta se abrió dejando ver a Shinku, con una expresión relajada en su rostro.

Shinku: ¿Es que no podeis llevaros bien en ningún momento?.-Dijo con los ojos cerrados para luego abrirlos esbozando una sonrisa.-Hola, Jun.

Despues de esto, nos encontrábamos todos en el salón tomando el té como antes, sin saber que pronto, aparecería mi medium, ya que deshice el trato con el chibi-humano y tambien el de Souseiseki.


	3. cap 2- Si saves lo que conviene

Capítulo 2: Si sabes lo que conviene

Día tras día, discusión tras discusión con el mini-humano, hacían que me desquiciara cada vez más, incluso Souseiseki lo notaba, Jun volvía a ser el medium de Shinku, pero en cambio, mi hermana y yo queríamos buscarnos el nuestro propio, ya que yo había deshecho el que tenía con él, no quería volver a tener al mini-humano como medium, ya lo fue una vez, y yo esperaba algo no se, distinto.

Un Sábado por la mañana, una amiga de Nori, llegó a casa tras haber hablado antes con ella diciendole que se quedara a dormir puesto que el mini-humano se marchó a casa de Tomoe, la chica en cuestión se llamaba Ichigo y llevaba puesto entonces un vestido blanquecino y adornado con pétalos de rosa y su cabello rosado corto lo adornaban dos lazos rosados.

Yo me encontraba en la habitación de Jun junto con Shinku y Souseiseki sin saber que hacer, hasta que terminé por hartarme y fui directa a la puerta dispuesta a abrirla pero, esta se abrió de golpe estampándomela en la cara, y logré escuchar la voz de Nori.

Nori: Shinku-Chan, Sou-Chan, ¿Dónde se encuentra Suiseiseki?.-Preguntó mirando a mis hermanas.

Souseiseki señaló a la puerta intentando aguantarse la risa que le produjo aquella escena al igual que Shinku. Nori deprisa retiró la puerta y yo me mostraba enojada y con mi rostro rojizo por el golpe mientras la miraba un poco mal.

Suiseiseki: ¡NORI, ME VAS A MATAR DESU!.-Dije entre gritos

Nori: Gomenasai Sui-Chan no era mi intención.-Dijo disculpándose.-Sui-chan Sou-chan ustedes dos estaban buscando a alguien ¿me equivoco?.-Preguntó de manera dulce a lo que miré a Souseiseki sin comprender hasta que cai en la cuenta de lo que estaba hablando.

Souseiseki: ¿No estás hablando en serio Nori?.-Dijo levantando de la cama del mini humano.

Nori: Hablo completamente en serio Souseiseki.-Dijo sonriendo.-Estoy más que segura, de que ella os cuidará.

Suiseiseki: ¿Ella? ¿quien es ella desu?.-Pregunté mirándola sin entender.

Fue entonces cuando "Ella" entró a la habitación sonriendo y mirándonos a mi hermana y a mi con dulzura.

Ichigo: Nori, ¡son preciosas! unas autenticas Rozen Maiden.-Dijo sin dejar de sonreir en cualquier momento.

Nori: Chicas, os presento a mi amiga Ichigo, me estubo hablando sobre como sería tener una rozen maiden pero, mejor si fueran dos y me acordé de ustedes.-Dijo sonriendo.-¿Qué os parecería si ella fuera vuestra medium?.-Preguntó mirándonos a las dos.

Intercambié una mirada dudosa con Souseiseki quien me miró de la misma forma pero al final asentimos, ya que, realmente lo necesitábamos si en cualquier caso comenzaba el Alice Game.

Suiseiseki: Gracias por prestarte a ser nuestra medium Ichigo desu.-Dije mirándole sacudiendo mi vestido.

Souseiseki: Sabes lo que conviene hacer ese sacrificio ¿no?.-Preguntó mi hermana mirandola

Ichigo: Claro que lo sé, ahora por fabor, hagamos el pacto ya.-Dijo sin dejar de sonreir aunque en su voz se notaba la impaciencia. Dicho esto, tanto en mi mano, como en la de Souseiseki aparecieron unos anillos decorados con una rosa, la cual ella besó 2 veces y finalmente en su mano, apareció el anillo el cual le quemaba. El pacto, estaba sellado, ahora, pronto comenzaría un nuevo Alice Game.


	4. cap 3- El regreso de la rosa negra

Cada dia era una aventura en casa de Ichigo y más si había un gato de por medio. Siempre que salía de la habitación se avalanzaba sobre mi, pero Souseiseki siempre aparecía en el último momento hechándome a un lado.

Ella siempre me ha estado protegiendo de cualquier peligro. Ichigo nos cuidaba mucho a las dos, cada tarde nos llevaba a casa del mini-humano para estar con Shinku y recordar los días que pasábamos juntas.

Un día, Nori salio de casa para comprar algo para la cena y cuando se fue, de pronto se escuchó un ruido proveniente del piso de arriba donde se encontraba aquel espejo que nos llevaba al N-Field, acompañado de una risa que mis hermanas y Jun conocíamos demasiado bien. Por lo tanto, subimos corriendo y cuando Jun abrio la puerta vimos como el espejo se iluminaba, y de pronto nuestro rostro se tornó algo mas serio pero yo no podía evitar el sentirme asustada, pero sentir la mano de Souseiseki con la mía hizo que me relajara.

Shinku: Ya estaba tardando en hacer uno de sus trucos.-Dijo en un susurro disgustado.

Souseiseki: Es ella no hay ninguna duda.-Dijo seria.-Vamos

Suiseiseki: No pasará nada ¿verdad? no quiero que os ocurra algo desu Si algo tiene que pasar, que me pase amí, desu.-Dije apretando la mano con la de ella mientras que la miraba.

Souseiseki: No te preocupes Suiseiseki, no pienso permitir que te pase nada-Dijo mirándome seria

Miré a Ichigo tendiendole la mano que me quedaba libre y cuando me la dio suspiré ondo y entramos los 5 dentro del espejo. Una vez dentro volvimos a escuchar esa risa.

Shinku: ¡Suigintou, muestrate, no seas cría!.-Dijo alzando la voz bastante disgustada.

Suigintou: Shinku, Shinku te esperaba, y a vosotras tambien Suiseiseki y Souseiseki.-Decía su voz proveniente de una farola.

Souseiseki: Vallamos al grano de una vez.-Dijo mientras en sus manos aparecían unas tijeras y se ponía delante de mi.

Suiseiseki: no por favor, deténganse.-diije poniendo juntas mis manos mirándolas.

Suigintou: Suiseiseki, deja que tu hermana comience el juego.-Dijo entre risas mirando fijamente a Souseiseki.

Souseiseki: No interfieras, esta es mi lucha.-Dijo seria, aunque antes de que se abalanzase sobre Suigintou, la agarré de la mano intentando contener mis lágrimas.

Suiseiseki: No lo hagas Souseiseki desu.-Dije mirandola fijamente.-No quiero arriesgarme otra vez, no quiero volver a perderte, todo es lo que quiero es estar contigo desu.-decía sin apartar mi vista de ella.


	5. cap 4- La primera rosa afilada

Suiseiseki: No quiero arriesgarme otra vez a perderte, todo lo que quiero es estar contigo desu.-Dije mirando suplicante a mi hermana.

Souseiseki: No puedo volver atrás.-Dijo mirando hacia abajo y colocando su mano sobre mi brazo.-Quedate atrás

Suiseiseki: ¡No pienso dejar que luches tu sola Souseiseki,desu!Dije impidiendo que las lágrimas salieran por mis ojos.-¿No te das cuenta de que si ella consigue lo que quiere, no volveras nunca más?- Dije alterada mientras impedia que nuevas lagrimas salieran de mis ojos.

Fue entonces cuando sentí la risa irónica de Suigintou a nuestras espaldas y me giré mirándola.

Suigintou: Oh que escena tan tierna, pero, hay cosas más importantes.-De pronto sus alas negras se avalanzaron hacia nosotras, pedí a Sui Dream mi espíritu artificial que llenara mi regadera, la cual apareció a los pocos segundos. Una vez estubo llena regué en el suelo justo antes de que las alas tocaran a Souseiseki y ella cortó con sus tijeras avalanzándose sobre ella, las largas alas de Suigintou.

Miré a Ichigo, quien se estaba apoyando en Jun, bajé la mirada al suelo y volvi mi vista a Shinku haciendole saber que se quedara cerca de ella, la cual me asintió seria como solía hacer y miré a Suigintou. Todo esto me parecía una completa tontería, tener que luchar contra mis hermanas por conseguir ser alguien que ni siquiera existía. Pensaba continuamenteen que tarde o temprano terminaría por luchar contra Souseiseki, e intentaba quitarme ese pensamiento de mi mente, lo unico que importaba ahora, era que Suigintou no la tocara y que Ichigo se encontrase bien.

Entre las 3 tuvimos un vaivén de forcejeos hasta que vi como una de sus plumas se incrustaba en mi vestido, seña de peligro y me ví completamente indefensa al sentir que esa pluma rozó mi brazo,me sentía sin fuerzas, pero,logré ver que un pétalo de rosa fue directo a parar al rostro de Suigintou quien puso un gesto muy desagradable en su rostro mientras lo fijaba en Shinku quien la miraba muy seria.

Suigintou: Esta vez te pasaste Shinku.-Dijo en un susurro.-En cuanto a vosotras dos.-Dijo mirándonos sería.-Seguiremos con esto en otro momento.-Dijo marchándose con rapidez.

En ese momento, mi cuerpo no aguantaba mas en pie y cai de rodillas provocando la notable preocupación en mi gemela que se agachó frente a mi tómandome de los hombros y mirándome.

Souseiseki: Suiseiseki, ¿te encuentras bien?-Me preguntó con un tono de preocupación.

Suiseiseki: La pluma, casi no me ha rozado, creo que estoy bien.-Dije sonriendo, pero, en el ultimo momento cai rendida, dormida.

Sentí los pasos acelerados de Shinku, Ichigo y el mini-humano aproximarse hasta nosotras y tambien que me tomaban en brazos, los de Ichigo donde finalmente caí dormida, no podía moverme, ni tampoco hablar,necesitaba que me volvieran a dar cuerda-


	6. cap 5- Camino de fresas

Desperté en la cama de Ichigo mirando como sostenía entre sus manos la llave con alguna que otra lágrima en su rostro y alargué mi mano hacia el.

Suiseiseki: Ichigo, estoy bien.-Dije con una sonrisa

Ichigo: Crei que no volverías a abrir los ojos.-Dijo abrazándome con cuidado.-Souseiseki se a quedado abajo con Shinku y Jun, están preocupados.-Dijo cogiendome de la mano.

Suiseiseki: Pero estoy bien.-Dije sonriendo mientras me sentaba

Ichigo: A a a túmbate, iré a avisarles de que despertaste.-Dijo poniendose en pie mientras que caminaba hasta la puerta e hiba escaleras abajo. Miré por debajo de las sabanas y el lugar de mi vestido, ahora lo ocupaba un camisón blanco, escuché la puerta abriendose y por ella se asomó Souseiseki quien vino corriendo a mi lado preocupada.

Souseiseki: ¿Como te encuentras?.-Preguntó mientras que con una mano me acariciaba el cabello y con la otra me tomaba de la mano.

Suiseiseki: Estoy bien tranquila.-Dije sonriendo.

Souseiseki: Estás loca, te dije que te quedaras atrás.-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Suiseiseki: ¿En que idioma tengo que decirte que no lucharás sola desu?.-Dije sentándome en la cama sin apartarle la vista de encima.

Souseiseki: Eres muy cabezota, ¿y yo que no quiero que te pase nada en una pelea?.-Dijo seria. Cientos de veces me decía esa frase, pero algo me decía que no podía alejarme de ella, que tenía que estar a su lado.

Suiseiseki: ¿Crees eso realmente? ¿Crees que soy cabezota? tal vez sea cabezota porque no quiero separarme de ti desu.-Dije mirando al suelo.

Sentía la mirada de mi hermana sobre mi y subí la cabeza para volver a mirarla y escuchar lo que tenía que decirme.

Souseiseki: Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti, Suiseiseki.-Dijo sonriendome a lo que yo le respondí con otra.

Sentí la presencia de Shinku y el mini-humano en la habitación y vi como se acercaban preocupados.

Jun: ¿Estás bien muñeca maldita?.-Preguntó cruzandose de brazos.

Suiseiseki: ¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS TU MUÑECA MALDITA ENANO!?.-Dije acercando mi rostro al suyo mientras gritaba.

Jun: Estña bien, no hay más que escuchar sus gritos.-Dijo apartándose un poco aunque no tenía mucho equilibrio y terminó cayendose hacia atrás. Miré a Shinku quien se puso al lado de Souseiseki más calmada.

Shinku: Lo que hay que ver, menudo sirviente tengo.-Dijo cerrando los ojos mientras hablaba.

Jun: ¡QUE QUEDE CLARO, YO NO SOY EL SIRVIENTE DE NADIE!.-Dijo gritando desde el suelo mirandonos a las tres.


End file.
